Pixelated!-a Minecraft Fanfic
by Flowslikepixelz
Summary: you're gonna have to find out for yourself by reading this!
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes, and the first thing I saw was the ceiling. Somehow, I had a feeling that something was different. The world didn't seem quite right, but I couldn't pin down what the change was. I picked myself off the floor (it is harder than it sounds, I am quite heavy) and looked around me, trying to take in the disbelieving sight that my eyes registered. But it couldn't be! The world can't possibly turn cubic in 5 minutes…all I remember was dozing off while playing Minecraft…and hitting my head on the keyboard…and then what?

_Okay. This is all a dream. That's all this is. I bet if I pinch myself, I will snap back to reality, in an unblockified world, with my laptop in front of me._

_*OUCH!*_

Okay, that didn't work. I'm still stuck in this…this CHANGED world without any knowledge of what just happened. Great. Just great. I guess I'd better go and see what has happened to the rest of the world.

On my way out my bedroom door, I slipped on my skateboard-custom sprayed, by the way, and tipped over. I _did_ put out a hand to save myself-a _cubic_ hand, all fingers digitised, but I missed everything I could have used as a handhold and accidentally hit the corridor wall. Man, that hurt…aaaaand then I noticed this big crack-a Minecraft crack, the crack that appears when you punch trees-pop into existence before my eyes, but winked out just as fast.

I panicked.

**more to come soon :) this is my first fanfiction, so go easy and tell me what you think of it.**


	2. This wasn't going anywhere anyway

No one's read this fic, and it really doesn't matter since it wasn't actually going anywhere. I guess I'm putting this thing in the trash. This story isn't going to be continuing, so don't bother asking.


	3. Chapter 3-Yay!

**Okay, before I start, I just want to thank Anonymous user 'Awesome' for motivating me to write again. I guess I was kinda depressed at that time, but not anymore! Oh, and incidentally, I DO know about the traffic graph, people! (If you have absolutely no clue what I'm going on about, check the very first review) Anyway, I've wasted enough time talking about being in a bad mood, so without further ado, here we go…**

I ran into my living room, only to find that the living room was now occupied by a cubic skeleton, it's bow beside it. Strangely, it was watching the documentary my dad was watching just now- _The Human Skeleton_. Come to think of it…where did my dad go? Heck, where did EVERYONE go?! The house was completely silent. And there was something else I can't quite place my finger on (obviously, as it wasn't solid). It was the noise-or rather, the lack of it. The city was completely silent, save for car engines running with no driver and my TV blaring out random facts like 'Bones are very hard!' I frantically tried to find a way to get rid of that stupid bag of bones sitting on MY spot on the couch. Literally-I accidentally poured cola on a cushion once, and that stain NEVER got off. So I got the seat to myself, since no one else wanted to sit there-until now. Then I realised that although the world had changed, the objects IN the world still serve their purpose very nicely even if they turned cubic, so I went and got my brother's socks. Why, you ask? Well, let's just say the stench it emits will be sufficient to drive away entities that don't even HAVE nostrils. If Harry had this fiendish footwear with him when fighting Voldemort, Ol' Voldy would surrender from the S-wave (stink wave) that was performing an all-out assault on his death eater's schnozzles and making their eyes bleed from the pure stink. Anyway, I went and snuck up on the undead mob like a ninja, because ninjas are awesome, and stuffed the socks into its…well, what would pass for a mouth on a skeleton, anyway. The reaction was immediate. The skeleton gagged, then all it's bones rattled as one when the smell blasted the very core of it's essence. The mob begin to fall apart. Well, that was great. Now I've gotten rid of the skeleton, how do I get the world back to normal? But then I thought-nachos. No, seriously. I was freaking hungry. I was about to go all-out-feast in the kitchen, when something caught my eye. There was a piece of paper lying on the table, which was strange since my parents usually stuck everything loose into folders or drawers or…or _closets._ But I could tell this was no ordinary paper. Why? Because it was freaking FLOATING! I swiped the paper from the air to read it, but I immediately wished I hadn't.


	4. The Preparation

**Man, I am on a roll here! Oh and this is the longest chapter yet. Whoo hoo! **

The note read 'You are the only one left. If you fail, the world will fall…' Well, #%&amp;. This seems a little cliché, and I should know, since I spend my time watching shows and reading books. As far as I can figure out, the universal plot for any movie or novel involving action is something like:

1\. Big, nasty catastrophe. World drastically changes.

2\. Most humans either dead, lost or in hiding. Only a few survivors left.

3\. The survivors have to find a random artefact which is the only thing that can save the world-and it has to be on the other side of the world.

4\. Long, bitter journey commences. A few of the survivors, along with the main character's second best friend get injured, the one that everyone liked and cared for the most is the one who gets killed.

5\. The group finally acquires the artefact, only to realise that the secret villain-presumably the one person they least expect, has already released his army onto the world, to rebuild it in his image.

6\. The protagonists infiltrate the villain's fortress, but more and more people are held back by the obstacles, until only the hero of the story is left.

7\. The hero confronts the villain, only to be blocked by the villain's invincible assassin.

8\. The hero kills the 'invincible' assassin, but gets beaten up and badly wounded in the process.

9\. The guy thought to be the most useless or hopeless in the group manages to save the hero an inch from death.

10\. The protagonist, after getting healed, gets really pissed and charges into the villain's true lair with a lot of big guns.

11\. A really dramatic fight ensues, and the villain ends up getting killed by falling into a vat of acid or sharks or whatever.

12\. The hero runs out in slow motion while the base explodes behind him.

13\. Everyone seems unbelievably happy despite all the deaths and the bloodbaths from before.

I mean, this plot has been used so much it should be boring, but yet we still like it, right? So weird. Anyway, back to the current situation. So many thoughts were swirling around my head I couldn't think straight. Who sent the note? Why did they send it? Why did the world change? Why do _I_ have to save the world? And why am I still asking questions?

...Yeah, now where was I?

_Oh, right. I just discovered I was the only person left in this god-forsaken world and I have to save everyone. Oh, and if I fail at whatever it is I'm meant to do, the world will cease to exist. But no pressure! Okay, first things first: weapons. Well, I've got the smelliest socks in the world, and I can fish out my hiking stick for a staff, so I got that covered. Next…_

I went to the pantry and took out:

1 pack of energy bars

1 bottle of water

2 cartons of Vitasoy

4 Twix

3 Oranges (Vitamin C, right?)

And 4 packs of COOKEHS!

I managed to find a backpack, and stuffed everything inside. I still found the texture a little unsettling, since the bag was now built from voxels, but it still felt the same- the cubes that made up the bag didn't bend when the bag was bent, which was weird. I paused for a second to glance out the window, and saw a whole phalanx of undead mobs shuffling outside. It was at that moment that I was thankful I lived in an apartment. I shuddered, and threw the backpack over my shoulders. I was about to step outside before I realised I still didn't know what I was looking for. Great…


End file.
